Question: $\dfrac{7}{6} \div \dfrac{4}{3} = {?}$
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{4}{3}$ is $\dfrac{3}{4}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{7}{6} \div \dfrac{4}{3} = \dfrac{7}{6} \times \dfrac{3}{4} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{7}{6} \times \dfrac{3}{4}} = \dfrac{7 \times 3}{6 \times 4} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{7}{6} \times \dfrac{3}{4}} = \dfrac{21}{24} $